


Headstrong

by Raspberyl



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: F/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberyl/pseuds/Raspberyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her way, or the highway—Or at least that's what she wants to believe. Beowulf/Cerebella, Sex talk but nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headstrong

"Please?"

She said that with faux shyness—faux because every single movement that came along with that word was anything but shy. They had been laying in bed for a while when Cerebella placed her knees on each side of his head, slowly lifting her nightie before smiling suggestively at him and mouthing ‘Please?’ one more time.  

“Hmmm...”

After yawning long and hard, a wide grin bloomed on Beowulf’s lips, and he caressed her leg slowly.

"Is that ‘please’ supposed to mean you’re giving me an option here? 'Cause this position sure ain’t feeling optional."

"Oh, pfft. Like you don't want it."

His hand slid from her leg to her buttocks, his fingers sneaking underneath the see-through fabric of her panties and digging into supple flesh. She held her breath for a moment, her eyelids drooping halfway, and then exhaled when he rose his head from the pillow to kiss her thigh.

"Fine. But today we do it my way."

"Hey, whoa!"

Beowulf took a hold of her waist and easily lifted her to place her back on the bed by his side in a single, fluid maneuver. As he sat up, she frowned and pouted like a spoiled child, tapping his leg in protest.

"W-Why do I have to be on my back?"

"’Cause last time we did it your way, you kept forgetting I’m a human being that needs to breathe every once in a while and I nearly _died_.”

"Hey, don't act like suffocating between my legs wouldn’t be the best way to go.” He barked with laughter and shook his head.

“True. But still, no way.”

"Aw, c'mon..." She reached for his face to scratch his chin, her voice as sweet as honey in a devious attempt to sway his resolve. “Let’s do it how I like it. Pleeaase?”

"Why do you wanna do it your way so badly? Y'know it's gonna be great one way or the other—So how about we just do it the way I can survive?”

Cerebella smiled mischievously. ”Because I like having you right under me, at my mercy."

“Oh.” He said, finally understanding the appeal for her—He liked having her under him for other stuff too, after all. He shook his head once again, however. “Still, no.”

“C’mooon…”

“Nope.”

“You _suck_.”

She took hold of one of the small pillows nearby and lightly hit him on the head with it over and over again. Beowulf simply snickered, grabbing her legs and opening them, only to kiss them all over in an attempt to appease his girlfriend’s relentless fury. It wasn’t until his mouth moved to her panties that Cerebella finally halted her assault, falling back on the mattress with a harrumph.

“I’m not gonna blow you the way you like it next time, then. I’ll do it how _I_ want, and I won’t listen to anything you say.” He snorted.

“Fine by me. You know I like it either way; I’m not a picky kid like you—Ow.” He rubbed the leg she kicked as revenge for his words and rolled his eyes.

“ _Men_. As long as you get sex you’re happy with just about anything. You’re the worst.”

“You’re just grumpy because I ain’t doing what you say.”

Cerebella stuck out her tongue at him and Beowulf stuck it out too, then gave her that big, goofy smile he knew she liked so much. Her frown softened slightly, then finally disappeared, and she kicked him one last time before she let her head fall back on the mattress.

“I hate you.”

“Suuure you do.”

“I’m going to leave you.” She threatened. “I’m going to leave you and I’m going to marry Adam. I bet he’d let me sit on his face.” Beowulf snorted.

“Of course he would, Kapowski doesn’t have the backbone to say no to anyone.”

Staring at the ceiling thoughtfully, Cerebella tilted her head. “I wonder if he even does this kind of thing with Parasoul. They seem like a really conventional, boring couple that do it in the missionary position while holding hands and with the lights off—Y’know, as dull as you can get.”

“... Is this really something we wanna discuss when we’re the ones having sex?” Cerebella chuckled, then shrugged casually.

“Well, when your boyfriend doesn’t let you sit on his face, your mind wanders.”

“You freakin’—” It was his turn to slap her thigh in frustration. “Will ya let it go!?”

“Never.”

But the truth was that she wasn’t mad anymore, a small smile on her lips when she looked down at him. It was contagious: He smiled at her with the same warmth and then, as she gently massaged his scalp with her fingers, he rumbled:

“I love you.”

The acrobat raised her eyebrows, looking surprised for a second before she smiled again, her cheeks a soft shade of pink.

“Shut up and do me already.”

“You’re embaaarrasseed.”

“I said shut up!” She snapped, covering her face with her hands when the color of her cheeks crept up to her ears. “Use that big mouth of yours for something useful, will you!?”

Beowulf laughed and decided to do as she ordered this time—If he kept denying her stuff she really was going to get mad.

And goddess knew he had already made it his life mission to make her happy.

 

 


End file.
